


Love Ain't.

by SxDxB



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Edgar may not know what love is, not exactly, but he could tell what Love ain't.** Enjoy the fluff inspired by this song; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0tCU1rUBVE





	Love Ain't.

Edgar wasn't a relationship expert despite what his best friend Sam Emerson might think, the way Sam goes on and on about who ever he's seeing at the moment. All Edgar kept thinking was that, it didn't sound like love to him. Sam's current boyfriend was a real piece of work, he'd make a plan with Sam and then stand him up, he'd pick fights with Sam just to make him feel like he was a piece of shit. There were multiple times that Edgar was at home or at the comic book shop working and Sam would call him up, he sounded like a mess and every single time Edgar was the one to pick up the pieces. The way Sam talked about him made Edgar think he oughta be someone they hated and yet here Sam was going through the vicious circle. 

" Edgar!" Alan said as he held up the phone. "For you." he said, He didn't even have to question who was on the other end of the call, he knew.  Edgar walked over and took the phone from his brother. " When the hell are you going to tell him?" Alan asked softly.  Edgar glared a little. " Can we not do this right now?"  Alan sighed and went up front to tend to things.

" Sammy?" Edgar asked.

"I'm sorry." he started." I know, you're working and i'm not supposed to call." Sam said, taking in a shaky breath." It's okay." Edgar said."What's going on?" he asked. " H-he, ditched me again." Sam managed to say before breaking down.  It broke Edgars heart the way his best friend was treated, this wasn't healthy.  " Sammy, I think we need to talk." Edgar knew he needed to have this conversation with Sam, it was important.  

"Come over?" Sam asked. 

" 'Course. I'll see you soon." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise."

With that the phone call ended.

Alan shared a knowing look with his brother." Go." He said firmly. Edgar shook his head." I can go after." Alan put his hands on his brother's shoulders and led him toward the door. " Edgar, go, talk to Sam and maybe get some sense into him." 

Edgar looked toward his brother." But i-" "No. Go." Alan said firmly.Edgar sighed but caved and headed over to the Emerson's place.

Sam pulled Edgar into the house and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly, he was a mess, of course he was.  Edgar hugged him tightly, gently rubbing his back. After a few minutes Sam pulled back and wiped the tears off his cheeks." Shit, i'm sorry, Alan must be pissed." Sam sighed. Edgar shook his head." He pushed me out the door." he said with a little chuckle, Edgar earned himself a little laugh from Sam.  "What did you wanna talk about?" he asked.

Edgar paused." Sammy, this thing you've got going on with.. Whatever his name is, it's not, healthy. " He said carefully. 

Sam furrowed his brow as he looked at his best friend. " I don't know what to do, he said he loved me." Sam said.

Edgar shook his head. "Sammy, i'm not a love expert here but what he's doing to you? That ain't love." The blonde gently brushed some of Sam's hair back before continuing.

"Love ain't you on a sidewalk in your new outfit all alone  
Love ain't you calling me 'cause he ain't picking up his phone  
The way you're talking sounds like he's somebody you should hate  
I may not know what love is Sammy, but I know what love ain't."  Edgar said carefully as he watched his best friends face. Sam broke down a little more, because he knew Edgar was right.

Deciding it was now or never Edgar brushed a away a few of Sam's tears before leaning in and pressing a gentle, loving kiss to his lips. Sam found himself melting into the gentle touch, there was so much love there and Sam realized that he was putting himself through hell. 

Sam always called Edgar, every time something bad happened, He called Edgar, Edgar showed up no matter what time of day, no matter what he was doing, he dropped and he was there for Sam. Edgar brought Sam things to cheer him up, he'd spend hours watching movies he hated, just because Sam enjoyed them, he was always there for Sam. It hit Sam then that Edgar had shown him what love was while his soon to be ex showed him what love wasn't.


End file.
